SEAFOOD SPECIAL
by ToonTail
Summary: surf's up! For some of the bakugan characters
1. Who, What, Where?

**Its almost beach time for Class 4B!**

**Normal kids (Dan's group) includes with the following people****:**

**Dan**

**Runo**

**Shun**

**Michelle ****(OC)**

**Julie**

**Mira**

**Eric (but in a different class) ****(OC)**

**Marucho (but not in this chapter)**

**Ace (but not in this chapter)**

**Baron (but not in this chapter)  
**

**XXXXX  
**

''Yes!'' shouted an Australian girl, with silver long hair. ''Tomorrow, we're going to the beach.''

''I don't see why you're so happy, Julie. It's only the beach. We go there once every two weeks.''

''Actually, Michelle…'' Julie glared at her dark brown haired friend, who was sitting right next to Julie with her hands, behind her head. ''This time, it's different; the popular kids are going to be joining us…''

''And how's brilliant idea was it, to invite the popular kids?'' Michelle interrupted.

''You won't believe it…'' Julie pointed to a particular spiky blond at the corner of the class, with the nine kids sitting close to him. ''It was their leader, himself.''

''Why would he want to hang out with us?'' Michelle asked.

''We don't know but Dan accepted that they could come. Wait… I just remembered!''

''What?!''

''You have a crush on…'' Michelle hit Julie with a baseball bat just before she could finish her sentence. ''Ouch! WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?!''

''Don't act innocent; YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO SAY…'' They turned around slowing when they noticed some figures behind them.

''Oh, hi guys…'' they both said, laughing nervously.

''What were you guys talking about?'' Dan asked. ''Cause we could hear you from across the room.''

''Let me guess, you are happy about the beach thing, right?'' Runo asked.

''RIGHT! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!'' Julie shouted. Everyone covered their ears while she said that.

''Hey, sis,'' Eric said, who was still recovering from his ear drum burst. ''Is she always like this?''

''No, expect on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and at beach times. And that's when she's loader, and since it's a Friday; it isn't our lucky day,'' Michelle explained to her older brother.

''Great,'' Eric said, sarcastically.

''Hey, by the way Eric. Are you coming with us, tomorrow?'' Shun asked.

''Why not? I love going to the beach, all the time!''

''He only says that, when his girlfriend is out of town,'' Michelle smirked.

''Oh yeah! Your girlfriend is out for the weekend, right?'' Dan asked. Eric scowled.

''Dan, may I ask you something?'' Mira asked.

''Sure, Mira. What is it?''

''Why did you accept that the popular kids come with us, tomorrow?''

''Why yes, Dan! Why did you accept?'' Michelle asked, awaiting an answer like everybody else.

''Ah come on, you guys,'' Dan smiled. ''There not all bad, besides their leader is…''

''IS MICHELLE'S….'' before Julie could finish again; Michelle put a frog from the science lab, in her mouth.

''That's so DISGUSTING!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!!!'' She ran out of class, towards the washroom.

''Okay Dan, please continue,'' Michelle acted like nothing happened and everyone in the class, including the popular kids except Eric looked at her dumbfounded.

''That's my sister,'' Eric said, proudly.

**XXXXX**

**Short but I hope you get the point**

**The popular kids, well……… you have to wait to find out!**

**See ya!**


	2. Sticks and Stones

**This chapter is dedicated to SparkDazzleDuez. Thanks for being such a great help to me, with this chapter. So, enjoy=)**

**XXXXX**

A few desks away from Dan's group, another group was conversing.

"Did you guys all see that geek flip out?" a girl with blue hair asked. The rest all stared at her, blankly.

"Mylene, I think we all saw that. Us and the rest of the classroom," a blonde haired boy said. A girl with light purple hair lightly punched him.

"Spectra, you need to work on your social skills. Be a little nicer. And it was probably a rhetorical question anyways," she said. Spectra rolled his eyes.

"Nyara, my "social skills" don't need any "working on," he replied. Nyara just rolled her eyes in response.

"Well, maybe we should get to know those geeks more," another blonde haired boy with a mask on, suggested. The other people in the group stared at him.

"Masquerade, why would we, of all people, want to "get to know" them, of all people? They're geeks!" a pink haired boy exclaimed. Masquerade hesitated for a second, only a second.

"Lync, don't be so negative. We're going to the beach with them after all," he said as nonchalantly as possible. The others stared at him blankly, then, they looked dumbfounded.

"Say what!? Going to the beach with THEM?! Are you CRAZY!?" a bleach blonde haired boy exclaimed. Masquerade glared at him.

"No, Hydron, I'm not crazy and we are going to the beach with them, period," he replied. A red haired teen looked at him skeptically.

"Masquerade, just WHEN were you planning on telling us we were going to the beach with THEM?" he asked. He said the last word with venom.

"Yeah and just how long have these plans been made?" a boy with long blue hair asked.

"Volt, Gus, it doesn't matter when the plans were made or when I would tell you. What matters is we're going, you now know, and we'll go and talk to them no matter what you think," Masquerade said. He rose and looked down at the rest of the Populars and waited for them to rise as well. They stared at him weirdly before rising a bit hesitantly. They walked in the direction of Dan's group. The other group looked up a bit surprised to see the Populars there.

"Uh, hey." Dan said awkwardly. Masquerade ignored him.

"Exactly what were you screaming about Michelle's......?" Masquerade asked. Michelle turned red.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all! Just ignore Julie, she's-" Michelle started to say. Then, Julie came up and exclaimed,

"Totally right! Michelle, admit it! You're going to admit to Masquerade that he is-" Julie started to say. But Michelle banged a rock on her head. She turned back to Masquerade.

"Just ignore Julie! She doesn't know what she's talking about! Anyway, let's answer the real question we all want to know! Why are you here?" Michelle said. She hoped her question would make Masquerade and the others forget about the earlier topic.

"Hey Masquerade; I'd like to know that too. Just why are we even here wasting our time with these geeks?" Lync asked.

"Lync just shut your mouth for once! WE have to go to the beach with these people so might as well at least TRY to get along with them, somehow," a blonde haired girl said. Lync glared at her.

"Lian, I don't get why you're so nice to them!" Lync argued. Lian glared right back.

"I'm not being "nice" to them! I want to at least ENJOY a beach get away! Although I doubt I will with your annoying mouth there," she said. She muttered the last part out. But Lync heard her.

"Hey-" he started. But then, Nyara got between them.

"You GUYS! At least TRY to SOMEHOW get ALONG! Jeez, talk about annoying. You've been at this for years! Just be quiet and, like, avoid each other! Sheesh," she said. Lian and Lync "humped" and turned their backs to each other. Nyara sweat dropped.

"Ahem," Masquerade said. "If you're done quarreling, I'd like to continue my conversation." Nyara just nodded and looked at Dan's group. Lian and Lync did the same.

"Uh, Masquerade? Mind telling me why you even wanted to go to the beach with us at all?" Dan asked. Masquerade smirked.

"Well Dan, that'll be for me to know, and you to find out; if you can, that is," he replied.

"Uh hey, Masquerade? Does that mean that we can't know either?" a boy with silver hair and a long tongue asked. Masquerade turned toward him.

"I didn't say that, Shadow. But I may or may not tell you either. Hopefully after all these years you'll trust me on this," Masquerade said. Shadow sighed dramatically.

"Fine, but just so you know, I'll definitely find out eventually," he said. Mylene rolled her eyes.

"Sure you will, Shadow, sure you will. Although I honestly bet one of us will find out before you or the geeks find out," she said, shrugging.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Shadow exclaimed. Dan coughed.

"Uh, hello!? The "geeks" are still here!" he said. The Populars barely acknowledged him. Lian sighed and slightly nodded at Dan. Masquerade cleared his throat.

"Dan, class is almost over. We'll see you sometime soon," he said. He walked back over toward their desks and the other popular kids followed.

"Well, that was useful," Spectra said, sarcasm laced in his voice. Hydron sighed.

"I still don't get why we have to go to the beach with those losers," he said.

"Well, it's not like Masquerade is telling us anytime soon is he!?" Lync exclaimed, glaring pointedly at Masquerade.

"Lync, why must you be such a pest?!" Lian exclaimed. Lync glared at her instead. She returned the glare fully. Neither Nyara nor anyone else even bothered to stop them.

"I don't get why you two have to hate each other that much," Nyara muttered under her breath. Luckily, neither Lync nor Lian heard her.

"Hey, isn't class going to be over soon?" Volt asked. Everyone glanced at the clock.

"We have five more minutes. Eh, let's just ditch. Five minutes isn't that important," Shadow said. The others just shrugged and got up. They headed towards the door. The teacher wasn't paying attention. Plus, they were the popular kids; the teacher wouldn't have cared anyway. The group passed Dan's group again.

"Hey! You can't just ditch class like that!" Julie exclaimed.

"Yeah! There's still time left!" Dan joined in. Spectra smirked.

"Just watch us ditch class, geek," he sneered. The popular kids walked right out of the door. Dan and his group gaped at them.

"How could they just ditch class, like that!?" Runo exclaimed.

"I know! The nerve!" Julie said. Then, Julie smirked.  
"But, I'm sure Michelle doesn't mind because she's in-" Julie didn't get to finish her sentence. Michelle already knocked her out.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Julie," she threatened. The whole group just sighed.

**XXXXX**

**That's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed=)**

**Dan's group is going to the beach but with, the POPULAR KIDS IN SCHOOL!**

**What kind of chaos is a foot?**

**Or is it possible for love to be in the air?**

**Find out next time in another chapter on 'SEAFOOD SPECIAL' Cya ;)**


End file.
